


Graven Snape

by crystalcandis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcandis/pseuds/crystalcandis
Summary: This is an extreme AU with my favorite tropes. Slytherin Harry. Lots of character death but a love story with a Happy ending. Severus Harry and Draco will all live. But no one else is safe. Updated sporadically.*no beta so just go with it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suicidal thoughts mentioned / but no follow through.

There is a cupboard under the stairs in a cookie cutter house on a cookie cutter street in Little Whinging, Surrey. The cupboard is decorated with spiders and dried flowers, a broken toy soldier, and pieces of paper lovingly hidden away with a broken nub of a pencil. There's an old mattress and a pile of clothes five times too big. A light bulb hangs from the top of the "room", but it isn't on. Dust circles the air above a boy sitting in the corner.

Harry Potter is eleven years old and only leaves the cupboard for chores. If he's lucky he gets scraps and a shower. He has never met anyone other than Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley. He's never been outside the house that he can remember. He's never been to school like Dudley, he's never had a friend. He didn't even know his own name was Harry until last year. He taught himself to read by the packages of food in the pantry, and when Petunia learned that he could read, she started making him do Dudley's homework. It was easy work, learning to read on one's own was the hard part.

Life was not easy for Harry. He didn't understand what his life was actually for, other than working from dawn until dusk. Having being beaten regularly his whole life, never given a scrap of love Harry didn't see the point of anything anymore.

So there he sat, alone in his dark cupboard in the middle of the night deciding he was going to kill himself. There wasn't even a point anymore, and he could NOT do this for the rest of his life.

He was ready, he had said goodbye to all of his things, a steak knife sat comfortably in his hand, all that was left was to just jab it in his neck. He figured that would do the trick. But for the moment, he was finally at peace. Alone in the dark and happy knowing he wouldn't be present at his morning beating. It was nice not feeling the usual dread.

*knock knock*

Harry's head whipped in the direction of the front door. Who could be calling so late at night? He heard Petunia's lightning quick dash down the stairs and the front door open. Best be quick, wouldn't want to get Vernon angry. There was muffled talk at the door and then high pitched screaming, then suddenly the locks on his cupboard were sliding open. All five of them. The room flooded with white light and before him stood a man he'd never seen before.

**  
Severus Snape stared into the tiny dark room, his body vibrating with rage. Sat in the corner was a boy that looked no older than 8. But he knew it was Harry, Lily's huge green eyes stared up at him. The boy was so small and pale. With knotted hair tied up on his head in clothes entirely too large. There was something dark and familiar radiating back at him. He knew then. Beyond any doubt. Harry Potter was his son and Albus Dumbledore was going to die by his hand. But that was for later. He didn't realize he was standing frozen at the door for over minute staring at his son. Kneeling down he spoke softly "Harry, would you like to leave? My name is Severus Snape, and I'm here to take you away, if you'd like."

**  
Harry blinked at the man, Severus, and processed what was said. It took a while, and Harry barely nodded yes. Still to afraid to speak, barely brave enough to move started nodding aggressively harder that yes. Yes! He wanted to leave. Now! Please. Harry stood, knife still in his hand, gathered a few of his things to precious to leave behind and shoved them in his pockets. When that was done he stood at the door in front of Severus and just stared. He was ready to leave.

Petunia was still the only one awake and was not sad to see the freak go. She did worry that Dudley would have to do his own work from now on. But she could hire another domestic so her life wouldn't be changed much. She stood by the open front door, wrapped in her house dress and as Severus and Harry got closer she said "I don't want the freak returning here. You take him, and that's that. Tell Dumbledore he wasn't worth the money he gave us for keeping him. Good luck dealing with his freakishness."

Harry didn't even blink, just kept his eyes on the ground. He hoped that this man, Severus wouldn't change his mind and leave him here. He really wanted to leave life on Privet Drive behind. Anywhere had to be better than here.

Severus was not a patient man. He rarely suffered fools. He only worked at Hogwarts because his godson Draco would soon be passing through the school and well... he hoped that Dumbledore would be foolish enough to want THE Harry Potter going to Hogwarts. Severus didn't know what Albus' plans were but he knew they were not good for the Boy Who Lived. Severus wanted to keep an eye on Lily's son.

Severus looked down at the boy, so downtrodden with his head down and shoulders slumped. He knew the child's life had been bad, and Petunia Dursley was partly responsible for that. He flicked his wrist, wand landing softly in his hand and whispered the killing curse.

Harry watched as a bright green light shot out of a stick and Petunia fell to the ground. Harry walked closer and watched the life fall out of her eyes. He calmly looked up to Severus and whispered "Vernon and Dudley are upstairs sleeping. Will you do that to them too?"

**  
Severus hadn't meant to kill Petunia it was just instinct. Protect his son. Protect Graven. When Lily came to Severus all those years ago and told him that she had miscarried their son his world had ended. He loved Lily but when he heard his son was dead his love for Lily died too. She was seeing both men, Severus and James, but following a quick spell Severus knew that the boy was his son and not Potter's. But Dumbledore got involved, and they had concocted some story so that Potter could have Lily all to himself. Not knowing of Dumbledore's meddling at the time Severus had believed Lily and broken down. It wasn't until after that night in Godric's Hollow and hearing of "Harry Potter" and the Boy Who Lived and the "triumph of the light" did Severus know in his heart that the so called Harry Potter was his son, the baby Severus mourned for and named Graven Titus Snape.

Hearing Graven's voice for the first time was a revelation to Severus. A soft tinkle of sounds, delicate and barely detectable. Hearing that Graven wanted the others dead brought light into his heart. Severus smiled at his son and said "Lead the way."

After the last of the Dursley's were disposed of father and son walked back to the entry way. Severus took the boys hand gently and described apparition, and then took his son away to his home, Prince Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at Prince Manor and an explanation

Prince Manor was an old large manor house located in Wiltshire. It was dark and gothic and quite foreboding. Harry loved it instantly. There were no other houses around, flowers bloomed everywhere and he could see an enormous weeping willow tree. Harry quickly decided he had never loved any place more. It would be hard keeping up with his chores... but maybe Severus would let him sit under the tree sometimes in the evening. Only after he had finished his work. The Dursley's never let him outside. The only world he ever experienced was inside that house, or his few brief glances out the window. Harry would often daydream in his cupboard about what was OUT THERE. He figured it all had to be better and so far he was right!

**  
Severus watched his son look at his ancestral home and hoped the boy liked it as much as he did. "Welcome to your new home. Come inside, we have much to discuss." He led the small boy into the manor and up two flights of stairs. 

**  
Opening up the first room on the family floor Severus pointed out his own room. Harry looked in and nodded. Walking down the hall past two more doors Severus opened up another door. "This will be your room." Harry looked in expecting a broom closet, but it was huge. Just as big as Severus' room. It was lighter, decorated in shades of grey and cream. A king sized canopy bed sat in the middle and one wall was nothing but windows. A drawing table was in front of the windows, there was a small desk, some bookshelves lined with books, and two doors. Harry walked to the first and saw it went into a bathroom. He had his own shower! Looking back at Severus with huge eyes he walked to the other door and when opened revealed itself to be a closet full of clothes that looked like it would fit him. He had clothes! Brand new ones from the smell of them.

Harry didn't understand what was happening. People don't just show up and give you everything you've ever wanted. He looked closer at Severus' face and recognized a few features. His ears were the same and the jaw line. But he thought his last name was Potter. What is going on? Harry quickly realized he needed to know what was happening and that he and this man would have to talk. At length. But first, he had to know one thing. Taking a deep breath, not taking his eyes off Severus' gaze he asked "what do you want from me?" Severus smiled and said "First and foremost you need a shower. Take one. Put on fresh clothes and meet me in the next room. I'll be waiting." Harry nodded and watched as Severus walked to and then closed the door leaving Harry in his own room alone for the first time.

Harry walked to the drawing table and reached into his pockets and placed his papers and pencil nub down and then walked to his desk. There he deposited his dried flowers and toy soldier. Then he walked to his bed and placed the knife under his pillow.

After his pockets were empty he stripped off Dudley's hand me down clothes and placed them in the waste basket by the desk, he watched as they disappeared from sight... like magic. Then he walked naked to the closet, picked out a robe similar in style to the one Severus wore and a pair of trousers. Then he took the longest shower of his short life.

**  
Severus needed a few minutes. While Graven showered and got cleaned up Severus was in the family sitting room trying to decide what to tell the boy. Calling him Harry was just not going to happen. Potter had named him after a distant relative and Severus would be damned if he called his precious son Harry. Graven seemed intelligent and calm. He could handle the truth. So that's what he would get. Severus sat and watched the flames flicker in the fire place as he waited for his son to appear. He heard footsteps at the door and looked up. Graven held himself the way an heir should, Severus thought. It was two in the morning and Graven was dressed impeccably with his hair brushed back from his face and trailing down past his shoulders. He looked clean and presentable and alert. Severus invited the boy to sit across from him and watched as he walked the length of the room and sat before him.

**  
Harry looked up and into the eyes of his father. He knew Severus was his father. He felt it, in his bones. "You're my father," he said "what is going to happen now? If you're alive why was I with the Dursley's? You want me here. I can tell, it's as if magic is real and it was telling me these things."

Severus blinked and smiled. "It is as you say. Let me start at the beginning." And Severus did. Leaving nothing out he explained everything to his son. Lily and Potter's lies. Dumbledore's manipulations. The existence of magic. The Dark Lord. Death Eaters. Everything. Severus spoke until the sun started coming up and the boy listened attentively the entire time. Severus stopped long enough to call for breakfast and they continued to talk. Once his story was complete he asked if the boy had any questions.

Harry nodded. "I have two questions," Severus nodded in encouragement, "if I'm not Harry Potter, then who am I?" Severus smiled and told him he had mourned the child he considered Graven Snape. "Then that is my true name. Graven Titus Snape and I am your son." Severus' grin split his face and he asked "What was your second question?"

Graven locked eyes with his father and asked "When do we kill Dumbledore?"

Severus burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking and familiar characters get mentioned.

Severus should not have been so shocked. Graven had silently watched with gleaming eyes while his father had murdered the Dursley's. It seemed his son had a taste for blood and vengeance. He liked that.

So it was with a bit of sadness that he had to explain to Graven about the long game they must play with the manipulative bastard known as Dumbledore. Graven seemed to understand and just nodded his head in his quiet way. He hoped his son would be in his house at Hogwarts. Graven seemed the ultimate Slytherin. Cunning. Calculating. Quiet but not unnoticing. Many times Severus felt that his son was cataloging everything seen, and Severus felt certain that when the young man began to open up more he would be magnificent. Sharp. A shining example of the best of what the dark families had to offer.

"Graven. I know there has been much change in these few hours. While my every wish is to send you to bed to get the sleep and rest I'm sure your body needs... I must do my duty to you as your father. I'd like your permission to call a private healer in to examine you. I don't want to embarrass you, but the Dursley's did not care for you. I want you to be happy. To be healthy. But I need to know how you are before I can begin to help you heal."

Graven's entire body stiffened. He did not want to be examined by anyone. But he knew it was necessary. His body held scars and wounds in almost it's entirity. The Dursley's, Vernon in particular, had done a number on him. With no fight left Graven nodded "Of course Father. I'm not excited about this at all, but if you feel it's best then I accept it." 

"I do," Severus said, thankful to not have to fight. He knew his son would not want this, he wouldn't have either truth be told. "I'll call Narcissa, and she'll be here soon I'd wager. I had promised to make her your godmother. She will be pleased to finally meet you. But until she gets here perhaps you'd like some time alone? Or more breakfast? Anything?"

Graven smiled and then his expression went blank as he opened his mouth and the closed it again. Severus watched as his son worked up the nerve to say whatever it was he wanted to say. He found that he wanted to be patient with Graven. It came easily. It reminded him of... well best not to think of HIM now.

"The willow. Father, would it be alright if I sat under the willow tree? It's just that, the Dursley's never let me go outside and I find that I am curious to be there."

Severus nodded and then he stood up and walked his son outside and cast cushioning spells on the ground so Graven would be the most comfortable in the outdoors. "I'm off to floo Narcissa. Come inside and find me or call for Planchette if you need or want for anything." And with that Severus turned, his robes billowing and snapping in the wind, and he went to floo Lucius. Yes he planned to send for Narcissa as well, but he had much to discuss with Lucius. It was time to reevaluate the old betrothal parchments.


End file.
